


the exchange

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Or not, Relationship(s), angeal is respectful of orders, cloud isn't that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: it's been years Shinra implemented an order to separate couples during the holidays. Sephiroth never was bothered by this particular order even if it meant dealing with a whining Genesis or depressed Angeal. Cloud neither, until it applied to him and Sephiroth. Christmas planned to be grim and boring for a lot of people this year.except love always finds a way





	the exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/gifts).



> it's my first gaia santa participation, so I was all stressed and I am _still_ stressed. And excited. I really hope you'll enjoy the fic  
>  (＾▽＾)

_Strike, roll, parry, strike again._

"Faster, Strife!"

Cloud would have grumbled if he had time. His body reacted to the order before he could though. He rolled on the ground, avoiding the few tennis balls flying at his head, drew his sword and hit the practice mannequin standing there, waiting for the strike.

"Again!"

Cloud wiped the sweat rolling into his eyes, then decided he had enough. He flopped on the ground and put his sword on his knees, finding back his breath.

"Strife, what are you doing?"

Cloud's new mentor stalked to him, the crease of his eyebrows more pronounced than normal.

"I'm taking a pause, because I'm human. And I feel like I'm dying."

Angeal put his hands on his hips and made him the mom lookTM. Cloud struggled not to shrink on himself in a natural reaction.

"I have accepted to take you as a mentee for the two idiots, but you'll have to work hard. I don't accept slackers."

Cloud eyed the burly man while he worked on not moving any muscles that pained him. Which was a waste of time since his whole body burned. He felt like he'd worked for hours.

"I'll just have a pause to drink," he said between two uneven inhalation. "Pretty please?"

Angeal sighed, but grabbed his PHS while still sermonising Cloud,"I will not be easier on you because you're Zack's friend and Sephiroth's boyfriend - shush, yes I know you _know_ \- it's 10:45. You have five minutes."

Angeal pocketed his phone, glaring at Cloud. The blond stared at the man with shock. The SOLDIER blinked, the information settling in. As he verified, Cloud let himself fall completly on the ground.

"Two hours without pause," he moaned. "What's going on?"

The other cleared his throat, Cloud didn't want to lift his head from the cold and welcoming ground, yet he looked up at the sheepish man, "I'm sorry," he said before making a gesture indicating a little quantity. "I may be a little bit angry I can't spend Chrismats with Genesis."

"A bit," Cloud said flatly. "I can't feel my own face."

Angeal pushed his leg, "Don't exaggerate. Go take a shower. You have time off before your mission."

Cloud huffed, rolled on his stomach, then pushed himself to his feet while groaning, “You're the one who lectured us about the importance of accepting orders and stop whining. Maybe whining a bit would be good for you.”

Angeal loomed over him in a show of fake anger, his eyes going comically wide, “Is that how you always talk to superiors, Strife?”

“Nope, no, absolutely no. I'm a professional trooper, polite and all.”

Angeal uncrossed his arms, a smile on his lips. He'd heard Cloud use all the polite forms of adress and curses words in the same sentence. Angeal suspected Cloud learnt the common language with troopers, who weren't the most wordy or polite people, then soaked up any speaking quirks his friends had. At first, he sounded almost like Zack, then Sephiroth. It did pull on Angeal's heartstrings.

Angeal couldn't help reach out and ruffle the blond's hair. Cloud made a noise sounding a lot like a startled chocobo, then swatted Angeal's hand away, glaring at him.

“Yo! Chocobo-head's here?”

Cloud frowned, picked up a tennis ball and threw it at Reno's head. It was in retaliation for the use of the nickname, though offered a sheepish smile at Angeal when he shook his head at the angry small trooper.

“Don't poke Turks, Cloud.”

“Yeah! Don't attack the awesome buddy whom diligently came to repay his debt.”

Cloud perked up at Angeal's surprise, but his brows furrowned instantly.

“What? What are you giving me? I didn't ask anything.”

“I have the hour and the vehicle matriculation of Sephiroth's mission! Plus the rest!”

“I didn't ask anything.”

“But you will, yo,” Reno said without any ounce of doubt. “And like thatI'll be free of my debt.”

“One. Only one,” Cloud agreed reluctantly.

The redhead handed the paper to Cloud, but he didn't take it. The blond stared at it, wondering about Sephiroth's reaction if he showed up on his mission by surprise. The man was always happy to see him, but Cloud didn't have to break rules to go up to Sephiroth's apartment or his office.

If he took the paper and went on Sephiroth's mission – even if it was just a ploy to separate couples – it would definitely be a different kind of meet up. Cloud shouldn't forget his boyfriend was the General too. By Shinra standards Sephiroth should punish him if he noticed an infraction.

Sephiroth didn't even react to the announcement the separation applied to them this year and they would be far away from each other for Christmas. Did he even _care_ for Christmas?

“So do you want it?” Reno asked, moving the paper in front of Cloud's eyes.

“I don't know.”

Indecision clawed at Cloud's stomach. He even glanced at Angeal for help, only to see the man completely lost by the exchange. Obviously. Nobody would explain him the santa exchange, nor breathe a word about it near the honour-bound SOLDIER.

Reno skipped around Cloud, shoved the paper in his hand and shook the blond's head, “Oh, hell no! Don't hesitate and take that! I'm free of my debt and I'm not listening to your internal struggles about good or wrong. Everyone does it!”

With that Reno dashed out of the room, saying he had a train to catch. Cloud shuddered only to realise Angeal was looming above him. Not threateningly, at least not intentionally – but his mass always made anyone under his gaze squirm with nervousness.

“What is this for, Cloud?”

Another shudder ran down Cloud's spine. The honour-bound SOLDIER would kill him if he knew! Everyone kept the secret for years now. He couldn't-… Cloud hunched over himself at Angeal's frowning look.

“I kinda wanted to sneak up on the vehicle taking Seph rather than stay here,” Cloud mumbled. “But I'm not so sure now, because Sephiroth doesn't care about Christmas.”

“That's forbidden kiddo,” Angeal said sternly. “And what are you talking about? Sephiroth _loves_ Christmas. He'd been looking for a gift for you since october.”

Cloud made a surprised sound and stared at Angeal, “He didn't seem upset when you forbade us from disobeying the orders.”

“He was, he locked himself up in his apartment and sulked for days. It made me guilty about making him accept the separation again. He was ready to talk to Lazard.”

“Well, I'm not Sephiroth-silent-language fluent yet,” Cloud huffed, crossing his arms. “You aren't going to lecture me and try to stop me? Really?”

At Cloud's surprise, Angeal stole the piece of paper hanging from his fingers.

“Genesis share Sephiroth's mission, so we need a plan.”

Cloud took back the paper, “I have a plan. Are you playing a trick on me? You want to disobey orders too? _You_?”

“Between Genesis and I, the rebellious one was me when we were younger.”

Cloud snorted, it was the biggest lie he ever heard, but he let it slide, “I'll let you in my plan, but if you talk of anything you'll see I'll-”

Angeal smiled as Cloud trailed off, “You'll...?”

“Let loose Sephiroth on you.”

There was the slightest flicker of hesitation on Angeal's face, before he crossed his arms and nodded. Cloud wasn't certain the man believed him capable of turning Sephiroth's against him – Cloud himself wasn't sure – but he was threatening, not being realistic.

The paper was given back by the silent burly man, “Then explain your _plan_.”

A twitch took Cloud, was Angeal teasing him or simply mocking him like so many before him? The idea Angeal could lower himself at Cloud's bullies' level made him irritated. It added to Cloud's automatic anger at any signs of insult. Cloud shook slightly his head, he wasn't going to be angry at Angeal when he needed him that much to become a SOLDIER. Instead, Cloud started walking toward the room he knew all the others reunited. Moving always helped him clear his mind and today it kept Angeal on his toes.

Before they reached the room, an important hubbub was heard. Cloud wondered how the secret of the little exchange managed to survive so long like that. The Turks must be the answer, because Cloud even heard clearly people shout to one another for them to exchange places.

A perfect silence fell on the room when then appeared – mostly Angeal and his forever knitted brows – and none moved, even if some of them where still half dressed.

"What's going on?" Angeal's asked.

Cloud immediately regretted not explaining sooner. In the corridors, walls had ears, but the training room had been perfect for a little chat. Now, every damn troopers, and lower ranking SOLDIERs were terrified, ready to sell their mother and father to avoid Angeal's interrogation.

"Nothing that needs to leave the room!" Cloud yelled before someone found back their tongue and fumbled an explanation. He pushed Angeal's inside and closed behind him before the man asked another question. "Get in and we'll find a shirt for you."

"A shirt?"

“Well, it's more the electronic tag on it we need, but.” Cloud shook his head and read the mission's number Reno's gave him sooner. When he looked up, people started moving in their confusion, and murmured among themselves.

"Does Cloud need to repeat himself?" Angeal asked.

A shaky limb was lifted in the air, "I'm send on this mission. My shirt could fit you, err... the little blond one. Not you Commander."

When the clothes were exchanged, another man came forward and offered his uniform to Angeal. The burly man shot a glance at Cloud who huffed.

“If you want to join Genesis, it's the safest way.”

“Since when this exchange exists?”

The silence that followed Angeal's question weighted on their shoulders with tension. Cloud glanced at the man. He was naturally distrustful of everyone and even the month spent with Angeal wasn't enough to make him trust him. Zack complained about it a lot, citing how _fast_ Cloud trusted Sephiroth to pinpoint how weird it was. What did he just had done? Cloud would be killed by all the other people in this piece if Angeal betrayed them all.

“Well, some guys did it the first year in their corner, but it became that organised the second!” Zack himself yelled from a corner of the room.

Cloud facepalmed, the puppy was too optimistic. Cloud was already feeling the end of the exchange and it was all his fault. Why did he even took Angeal here? Why didn't he lie?

During Cloud's internal wallowing, Zack had came closer.

“You took part in it, puppy?”

“Yeah, I mean no. Kinda? The first time I had to be separated from Kunsel, so he came to me. Then it was Luxiere, so he came too, because you were buzzing around me like a watchdog, y' know? And this year I fucking want to stay with Aerith so-”

Zack ended by shrugging. Cloud looked at the disaster happening before his eyes between his fingers. Zack and him were such stupid guy Cloud wondered how they lived this long. By Angeal's deepening frown, it wouldn't last.

“I'm sorry,” Angeal said with a sigh. “I never realised it'll be detrimental enough to soldier's moral that they start such things. I can't blame you, it's starting to get to me too.” Angeal looked sad and dejected, almost pouting, but it suddenly changed to a firm set of the maw. “But you do realise it _is_ dangerous, isn't it?”

A synchronised groan went through the room at the clear start of one of Angeal's infamous lecture.

With efficiency, all the troopers and the few SOLDIERs there exchanged their clothes – apparently quicker than anything Zack ever saw – and they left the place to the trio and the SOLDIER paired with Angeal. Zack and him pushed the burly SOLDIER to undress quickly, while Angeal complained he couldn't let his Commander' place to anyone.

“Well, I don't have a significant other,” the other SOLDIER said. “So I don't really care to go with Commander Rhapsodos and the General or stay here.”

Zack pushed him to the side and meet Angeal's surprised eyes, “But think about Genesis' pleasure to see you! Won't it be the coolest thing ever?”

Angeal grumbled, “But what if something happen on the mission I should be in and Abe here is at my place and fuck things up? No offense, kiddo.”

“Sir,” Cloud said flatly. “I don't think anything worthy of a First Class' time would happen at a _chocobo farm_.”

* * *

 

The vehicle bounced and swayed on the natural road carved by use alone. Cloud's stomach followed each move, almost rolling in him. Angeal's hand on his neck comforted him, but couldn't stop the motion sickness.

“Stop sulking,” Genesis said, catching Cloud's attention.

The young man found a bit of strength in himself to look up at the two men in front of him. Angeal had been quick to claim their places, and Cloud was glad, even thought he was torn. Maybe being on the end of the vehicle, where he could throw up without hitting his lover, and his mentor's lover, would've been better.

“I'm not sulking.”

“And I'm not either,” Genesis added, rolling his eyes.

Sephiroth nodded once, serious as a stone, “See.”

Genesis rolled his eyes again, groaning a little. He leaned toward his friend and pinched his lips.

“I was being sarcastic.”

Sephiroth leaned to the side, away from Genesis. Cloud could see the edge of a frown on the silver-haired man.

“I wasn't.”

“No, you were lying.”

Genesis pinched Sephiroth's thigh next to him, making the silver-haired man make a surprised sound then swept away the coupable hand.

Angeal snorted at the banter, Cloud would have too, if he wasn't worried any move would upset his stomach and make him threw up.

“Why didn't you say anything at Angeal if obeying upset you so much?”

“Why didn't you?” Sephiroth shot back.

“I did. When you were hiding in your room, _sulking_.”

“Cloud doesn't care about Christmas, anyway. He said nothing at Angeal.”

“How would you know? You were sulking in your room.”

“Stop that. I wasn't.”

“I heard your little boyfriend bitch a fair amount for someone who don't care about Christmas. When his mentor – Angeal, you remember? – wasn't here.”

“It's done now.”

The matter of fact tone Sephiroth used didn't allow for any rebutal. And it wasn't difficult to understand why some SOLDIERs were scared of this voice. But Cloud couldn't even begin to be frightened. Sephiroth had crossed his arms and almost pouted as he stared at anything else than Genesis. Cloud was quite fond of the not-pout Sephiroth made.

“Then stop sulking and think about what you'll do.”

“Wait for the false mission to go without incident and come home.”

“Not that,” Genesis groaned.

“ _My friend, your desire_

 _Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_ ”

Sephiroth ignored altogether the bit of poesy and – didn't – glare at Genesis, “Then what?”

“Go find your boyfriend?”

“It'd be a bad example for my SOLDIERs.”

The rest of the SOLDIERs and troopers present in the vehicle shifted and coughed, badly hiding their nervousness. Though, it was Angeal who let the cat out of the bag.

“They all do it, General,” he said with a slight change of voice, like he tried to hide his normal voice. Though, Genesis sent him a shocked look.

“Oh, so...” the fiery Commander said. “Even _honour-bound_ SOLDIER?”

Angeal shifted in his seat uneasily eliciting a weak laugh from Cloud. The man gently shook Cloud's helmet, but it made his stomach lurch.

People shifted in their seats and coughed to hide their laughs while Cloud tried not to puke on himself.

“Would a little Chocobo do it?” Genesis asked again, his amusement clear for Cloud, even if he was eyeing the moving ground and not the redhead.

“Cloud is Angeal's mentee, he's starting to follow his rules. Which means he wouldn't do such thing,” Sephiroth said and if his voice was controlled and cool, it sounded like a complaint for Cloud.

Angeal said, “I dunno, General. You could get surprised.”

“No.” Sephiroth stated, his eyes going wide with affront, “I'm never surprised, my senses are too keen.”

Cloud laughed again. For quite some times he tiptoed between laughing or being weirded out when Sephiroth said such thing. How could he know if the man was being serious or made a joke? But in the last scenario there always was the quirk of a lip – half a second – that gave Cloud a clue. He needed to see it, though, because otherwise there was no telling. Yet it never stopped Cloud from laughing first, then adapt. It never backfired. Yet.

This time, laughing made his diaphragm moves, and by consequence his stomach. He ended whining again, clutching his stomach.

“Is he okay?” Sephiroth asked.

“Just motion sickness.”

Angeal accompanied his word by a shake of Cloud's helmet, eliciting a desperate moan from him, then a murmured apologise from Cloud's mentor.

“Oh,” Sephiroth said softly. “Cloud has it.”

Cloud peeked at the man from his hunched position, the edge of the helmet cut the higher half of Sephiroth's head, but he saw him look away at the end of the truck, his eyes on the road. Next to him Genesis gave a desperate look at Cloud and mouthed 'unbelievable'.

The next minutes were spent in a mostly silent vehicle. Cloud could calm down, though he nearly cried in joy when they came to a halt. The SOLDIERs and troopers ran outside, already dispatching far from the Commander and General to hide the fact most of them weren't assigned to this mission.

Angeal almost carried Cloud outside. When he let go of him, Cloud managed to trip on his own feet. Only Angeal quick reflex kept him from faceplanting on the muddy ground.

Except Genesis pushed Cloud in passing, taking Angeal with him, making the blond stumble back only to be caught by two strong hands on his shoulders. Cloud looked up at the warm wall behind him and couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips. Sephiroth helped him back to his feet a bit rudely, making Cloud whine at the movement.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I need to find my boyfriend."

Sephiroth turned on his heels, already stalking off, but Cloud caught a piece of his coat. He stumbled to follow Sephiroth a few feet before the man even noticed the weight behind him.

"Trooper," Sephiroth said, his voice icy.

Cloud cut him before he said more with a wheezed out, "Wait!"

Cloud caught a flicker of recognition in the other, but then his stomach acted up making him double over. Just in case. He looked at the ground, hands on his knees and trying to calm his nausea. He wanted to lie down on the welcoming ground a few minutes, but felt like he'd look like a fool in front of Sephiroth.

Cloud was groaning, cursing his gods when Sephiroth hesitantly asked, “Cloud?”

The blond nodded, only to regret it the second after. Was he really having only motion sickness? Because he felt like dying right there and here. He took a few calming breath and lifted his hands to his helmet, intent on removing it. Sephiroth beat him to it, removing the heavy thing.

“You came,” Sephiroth stated with awe.

Cloud smiled and looked up at the other. There was a clear, pure and heartwarming smile on Sephiroth's face – even if _tiny_ compared to others – that made Cloud's heart squeeze with pleasure. Sephiroth wasn't one to smile so outwardly in public. Not easily at least.

Sephiroth guided him to a stock box on which they sat, thigh to thigh. Slowly, Cloud's stomach settled, focusing on Sephiroth's face helped. Apparently, being lovesick bypassed the motion sickness.

“Why didn't you talk about this... secret measure? Why not ask me to put an end to the separation the Head of Departements instigated?” Sephiroth asked.

Cloud kicked the ground, scowling at it.

“I wasn't sure I'd come at all. You didn't act like you cared about Christmas and you're like, serious and kind of stuck-up from the outside. Yeah – shh , don't talk now. Don't pout either – I _know you_ but, still. I'm not the more confident person ever, about myself or even what I perceive of others. Anxiety 's a bitch and all that, you know? Well, I feared you'd be the General everyone talk about, harsh and indifferent, and you'd stop the whole secret exchange. So, uh, yeah.”

He shrugged, glancing at the silver-haired. He caught a group of SOLDIERs looking at them, badly hidden behind another box containing food products. A frown from him made them wave, but didn't make them leave. One even gave Cloud a thumb up.

Sephiroth stayed silent a second, before sighing, “I wouldn't stop it as it make my SOLDIERs happy. Though, I'd have realised sooner they were hurt by the partaking if I'd found out for the exchange.” He met Cloud's eyes, the hint of a smile still on his lips. “Thank you, I'll talk to Lazard again. I'll try to talk to the President if necessary.”

Cheers from behind them made Cloud startle, he glanced above his shoulder at three other SOLDIERs acting casual – badly – making Cloud chuckle.

“Again, you said?”

“Maybe 'talk' for my next encounter is too weak a word.” Sephiroth smile shifted to something more predatory. “It will be a _demand_.”

Cloud shivered, somehow, he was certain the separatism during the holidays between SOLDIERs with emotional ties was seeing its last year. Cloud contemplated the idea of being at Sephiroth's apartment, warm and with one of the sappy Christmas movie as a soundtrack for the night. It was appealing, more than being lost in nowhere with a cold wind. At least it ruffled Sephiroth's hair and forced the man to tuck strands of hair behind his ear, mesmerizing Cloud.

“I have a gift. Give me your hand.”

Hungrily, Cloud extended his hand, as asked. Sephiroth took a little box wrapped in red paper at its top. With quick moves, Cloud excitedly opened it. He froze at the logo on the inside black box, recognising it. At his side, Sephiroth shifted.

“Cloud?”

“Chocolate!” the younger man said in a whisper, glee rising in him. He glanced at Sephiroth, who relaxed minutely when he saw Cloud's smiling face.

“You seemed to appreciate the chocolates Genesis had forgotten the last time.”

“Chocolate is expensive at Nibelheim. It's a luxury and like, the perfect gift! I love chocolate. I'd sell my soul for chocolate!”

Sephiroth chuckled, “I'm glad you like it.”

Cloud froze suddenly, struck by a thought, one of the delicious chocolate melting inside his mouth.

“I forgot a gift for you!” he said, half-surprised at himself and half-horrified.

Sephiroth looked down at him, his eyelash casting shadows on his cheeks, “But you did offer me something.”

“Uh?”

Sephiroth leaned down, his lips grazing Cloud's as an answer, before he kissed him fully. Sephiroth's hands came to hold Cloud's head, angling it as he took control of the kiss. Cloud sighed, giving the silver-haired the pass to invade his mouth with his warm tongue. It was slow, sensual, with a taste of chocolate that made Cloud melt into Sephiroth. When the kiss ended, Cloud had a delicious vision of kiss swollen lips and darkened eyes.

Cloud sighed happily. Chocolate and kisses, the only ingredients he needed for a perfect Christmas.

 


End file.
